what_if_doctor_who_wasnt_axedfandomcom-20200214-history
Faith Penhale
'Faith Penhale '''became an executive producer of Doctor Who in 2009, following the Julie Gardner Controversy and the subsequent resignation of Julie Gardner. Prior to Doctor Who Before working on Doctor Who, she had worked for the Kudos production company prior to her involvement with ''Doctor Who. She had, for instance, worked on Outcasts, production designed by Ed Thomas; and The Fixer, with Tamzin Outhwaite and Liz White. Penhale first worked with dozens of Doctor Who crew members when she executive produced the second series of Jean Marsh's BBC Wales revival of Upstairs Downstairs. Penhale's career earlier in the 2000s had largely been that of a script editor, in which capacity she worked on Doctors and EastEnders. Her script-editing on the Trust, with Sarah Parish, may have been seen by more Americans, since BBC America ran it in 2004. Work on Doctor Who She became and executive producer of Doctor Who when she also became the Head of Drama for BBC Wales in 2009, follow Julie Gardner's resignation. Personal Life To be added. Selected Credits Doctor Who As Executive Producer * Cannon Fodder * The Whitechapel Murderer * Inquisition * The Façade * Delayed Indefinitely * The Impossible Planet * Brave New Town * The Fight for Survival * The Eternity Trap * Mad World * Masters of All * The Shakespeare Code * The Camera Never Lies * The Great White Hurricane * Wirrn Isle * The Book of Kells * The Ties In Between Us * Too Smart to Play * The Harsh Light of Day * The First Game * Hark! The Weeping Angels Sing * Checkmate * Broken Shackles * The Silver Turk * The Phantom Doctor * Now Those Days Are Gone * Bigger on the Inside * The Doctor With No Name * The Man at the End of the Street * Evil of the Gaians Panopticon As Executive Producer * The Birth of War * Operation: Regeneration * The Dice Has Been Cast * In the Name of the Cause * How Little Does Wisdom Rule the Universe? * Adams and the Bannermen * Vengeance, Part I * Vengeance, Part II * Colour of Your Life * Slipping Through My Fingers * Torn * When All is Said and Done * Maybe It’s Imaginary * Only Teardrops * Rapture * Despite the Fear * The Reasons and the Rhymes * Out of Sight, Out of Mind * The Rogue Factor * Vexed * The Rules of the Game * Election Day * All Tied Up * C’est La Vie *The Condemned *The Eternal Unseen *Useful Occupations and Deceptions *Resurrected *This We’ll Defend *Folly and Shame *Vengeance is Mine *The Hal *The Stale Alliance *The Eye of the Storm * Period of Readjustment * The Heaven of Invention * Winter of Discontent * The Seal of Rassilon * The Serpent’s Tooth * Dagger of the Mind * Vexterminate! * If Not For Hope * United We Stand * An Eye for an Eye Movies As Executive Producer * Doctor Who: Vengeance * Leftover: End of Days * Doctor Who: Endgame * Doctor Who: Genesis Category:Executive Producers